Umbrella & The Jacobs Valley Affairs
by Kindred-Beckett
Summary: After the incidents in Racoon city and the slow corruption of the pharmaceutical company Umbrella Inc. In a history of blood and violence the rural town of Jacobs Valley has now gone awol, and a group of agents have been sent in to live the horror..
1. The History

In 1932 the homicide rate in the small rural town of Jacobs Valley had reached epic proportions. The town, aptly named, lies somewhere between two large mountain slopes in North England. The town's history is deep with savage murder and bloodshed. The first of such instances was the inquisition where the chief parishioner was a crazed and demented religious extremist and nearly purged and killed the entire village before a group of renegades took his head and impaled it on a spike outside the church, as a warning to all those who wished to continue the inquisition.

The rate of bloodshed spiralled out of control in the 1940's as a group of rebel teenagers helped themselves to a large stock of firearms and went around the town and shot everyone on sight. Jacobs Valley was a town of such violence and horror that in 1985 the United Kingdoms government even denied its existence and claimed it had never even heard of a town called Jacobs Valley.

Deep seated in a mountainous terrain lies the small rural town of Jacobs Valley. All emergency services have been abandoned after two many employee's have been killed in service. On March 24th 1999 Jacobs Valley has been rumoured to undergo the greatest of horrors yet.

Due to a rise in petrol prices a riot had broken out in the streets and many peoples houses were being attacked. This seemed like an ordinary riot and the community had been prepared for riots ever since their bloody start all the way back in 1412. This riot had gotten out of control. Fires had been lit and without any emergency services houses were left to burn, children were shot dead in the street as they engaged in a game or two, and women were raped and severely beaten before finally killed.

There was no media attention, and no one outside of the Valley knew of the carnage that had unfolded. A final barricade of women and men, mostly Christians, had blocked themselves off in the church near by, hoping that they could survive the onslaught from the insane and crazed citizens of Jacobs Valley.

At 3:00AM a government aircraft descended into the small valley with a squad of five highly trained Scotland Yard agents. Their job was simple and highly covert, to wipe out the entire village apart from those in the church who had radioed for help.

This is the report as filed by James Peterson and the grizzly start to the Jacobs Valley affairs:


	2. First Impressions

March 24th 1999, Wednesday.

The chopper had not been in the air for at least four minutes before all the team were swapping stories about are latest assignment. Rumours, that's all they were. Some were saying that a group of bears had come down from the valleys, even though there were no bears in the UK, for Scotland Yard some of these guys didn't have the smarts.

First there was our team commander, Isaac. That was his code name of course; none of us were allowed to know each other's real names. We never did. Isaac was always very reserved and didn't seem to get along with many of the team, we had a few conversations in the last brief when we were sent out into the fucking desert to flush out some terrorists from a god damn cave. I was not amused. We lost four men on that day because of gorilla camouflage, hiding in the streets dressed as damn civilians. This mission however seemed easier.

Next there was Henderson's, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and stream of girls back home screaming for his body. Or so I assumed. He seemed a nice guy and got along with most of the team quite easily. Always carried a magnum with only two bullets in it, it was a death trap for sure.

Sitting next to Henderson's smoking a cigarette was Johnson. Johnson was very… hardcore. The only thing he talked about on take off and briefing was spilling some guts and giving what's coming to…. Who ever. In truth he scared the living crap out of me, an explosives expert and a living, breathing, walking, talking stereotype.

Opposite me staring blankly into space was Abraham. Abraham seemed to like to just stare into nothing until he got his sniper out and took out a few hostiles, which was pretty god damn weird. Abraham was black, while the rest of us were white. But it made no difference to any of us, except perhaps Johnson who was a bit of psychopath.

Last and least there was myself. I was an expert in negotiation and talking, whilst the other guys were all experts with firearms I had words, wow I really was going to survive a big shoot off, I had some training with a gun but to be honest I was shitting myself the first day I held one.

The chopper had only just started to ascend as we were approaching our set down zone when I got bad feelings. Bad feelings meaning, I knew something wasn't right, something was wrong and something was going to go damn bad. The whole smog rising from the valley was a dead give away. We went higher over a mountainous terrain, taking in hundreds of yards of green tree's that surrounded the place, no one could see in, or perhaps even out. As the chopper moved over the peek of the mountain we shook.

"Shit!" Johnson spat out. "What the hell was that?" I looked down at our sides and secured my seat belt even tighter, looking down at Collins our pilot; he seemed to be in complete awe about the turbulence we had just encountered. We didn't hit a peak that was for sure, as we were way far off the ground. I peered round at the others, and all the thoughts spilling around in their heads had all but faded.

The smog was light to start with, but later on we could see that it was thick, and that was our target destination. Collins seemed to be a bit apprehensive about charging forward into the beast, but Isaac turned around and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile with a warm face that said, "If you don't, I'll hurt you" Or so it seemed.

Abraham as usual was dead silent, he had not even moved when the chopper had gone through the turbulence. It was unnerving to see a man that calm and look so gaunt. I turned and looked down at the forest terrain.

What- ?

Standing in the middle of a patchy open ground was a civilian, just staring… just staring up at us. His face did not seem happy or sad; he just looked up at us, the ones who were flying. In his hand an instrument of some kind. The sight of him gave me shivers so I quickly looked back into the chopper and did not look back down at the forest again until we had arrived.

The smog had engulfed us, and in the open chopper you could not even see a hand in front of your face. I turned to see the others; all you could see was a haze of guns and eyes that felt as if they were all staring at me. I felt the same feeling as when the man who had watched me, I felt cold inside and I heard noises, breathing… heavy breathing.

"Landing position" Called out Collins. I snapped back into reality as Isaacs stood up and threw a parachute at each of us.

"Lets go in gentlemen" No more words from Isaac as he was already out of the chopper and bombing down through the smog. This smog was not natural, it wasn't. The others followed in suit and quickly went down one after another. Until all that was left was my fears and I.

I looked to Collins sitting at the front. He gave me a nod and a smile; I turned and eventually jumped out of the plane.

Something I would regret for the rest of my life.


	3. The Gates Of Hades

A felt a cold dusty floor underneath my feet as my body collided with the moving surface. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked up into the sky above us. Smog all that covered the sky was smog. The night air was cold on my face as I looked up to the others who were all standing around gathering items and unloading all their equipment.

I stood up and looked over at them, they all seemed to know exactly what they were doing. When I hadn't the slightest clue. I took my pistol out of its holster and checked my clips to fit in with the other guys. Everything seemed to be… in order.

"Shh" Isaac suddenly sprang to alert and signalled for the others to get down on the ground, we all agreed. Staring at the commander as he shuffled forward and took out his binoculars, I was shitting my pants. What the fuck was wrong with this place. We had landed in a smothering hole it would seem. There were tree's all around us, they were beautifully green, it just wasn't right. In the distance we could see houses on fire and a whole village just burning, and we were sitting in a hole with beautiful green tree's surrounding us. "Two hostiles, carrying a body".

"Holy shit" I heard Henderson's mutter into his gun. We hadn't expected to run into this trouble to so early in the mission. But we had been briefed that there would be a trouble. The incident had to be contained and we were the people on the inside who had to make it happen if things got out of control.

"Ok, this is the deal" Isaac whispered and turned around. He took a area schematics out of his bag and folded it out in front of all five of us. The town was quite large for a rural town. "The church is the main point, its right at the back of the town, some way up the mountain" Isaac pointed above us, and sure enough a small mountain region at the back of the village showed as it did on the map. "Our mission is in there. We don't know what's happened to these people, why they have suddenly taken to this madness" Isaac spoke the truth; nothing had been mentioned in our brief.

"Weren't they supposed to be all fighting each other though" Johnson spoke and sent a cold shiver up my spine, and most likely the rest of the men.

"The two hostiles I spotted just down the road don't appear to be attacking each other, they're working together for some strange reason, a reason we need to figure out" Isaacs cold eyes looked all over us. We all understood. "Ok, equipment is in the bag, we all have communication with each other" He tapped the headset that was in his ear, we all had one installed and could contact each other.

"If we get separated" Suddenly everything was still and it came over me that this mission was the real deal, and there was no going back now. "We regroup either here or at the front of the church" We all understood. Standing up I looked down the road to see if I could see anything, only a smouldering village, but on the road there was two men. On the one man's shoulder was the corpse, it was a woman. I couldn't identify any other features, only that she was in fact…a corpse.

We moved out suddenly following Isaacs command and I kept up with the others, moving from bush to bush in covert. Isaacs however moved quickly over to the two men who stood talking casually with the body on the one's shoulder. We could feel the tension as Isaacs moved over to them. He walked over as if a casual citizen with his double barrel shotgun on his back. The two men turned around and looked at him. I froze with horror from the bush. You could hear Isaac faintly talking.

"Hello, I don't suppose you could direct me to the church?" The two looked at each other before the one dropped the corpse on the floor and turned around to look at Isaac. Their eyes, something in their eyes showed that things were going to get ugly.

One of the men pulled out a knife from his hip and went to lunge it deep into Isaac, a rage hell bent over his entire body. But there was a gunshot and he fell to the floor with a bullet wound in his head. I turned to my left and there was Abraham with a sniper rifle, monitoring Isaac's negotiations. "Your partner has been shot by my team, I am a government official, you will relinquish all weapons or you shall be shot" The other man looked insane. He looked as if he wanted to kill as all and dance in our blood. But this was something not far from the truth.

The second man advanced on Isaac but did not pull out a weapon. Suddenly he spoke "Woe unto them that are with child" his voice was low and growling, he then lunged out a grabbed Isaac by the collar, before he slid to the ground with a bullet in his head. Isaac looked shaken.

"Move now" Isaac shouted over to us "The bullets will only attract more" more? Where there more? Holy shit! What had we gotten ourselves into? As we started to move suddenly we heard shooting from Isaacs berretta behind us, I was the only one to look the others where running through the trees. The two men whom had just been shot were getting up again and were crawling towards Isaac's feet. He was shooting them, and finally they both stopped. My collar was pulled and we were raising through the forest, through the large wooded area outside the village, tree after tree. All I could see was our feet and gunfire from behind. Isaac was covering us as we ran.

Something was chasing us and Isaac was holding it off. I turned to look if I could make it out.

"Move, NOW!" Abraham spoke for the first time in the whole mission as he grabbed my collar once more and lunged me forward. We were running so fast, until finally the shooting stopped and we were out of a safe distance from the front of the village. "Down" Abraham spoke to rest of us as we jumped to floor and loaded our pistols. There was a faint running. We all drew our pistols on the creature.

It was Isaacs, and he was covered in blood.


	4. The Inside Man

"Umbrella have blown it this time" John moved down from his desk to speak with another scientist in his unit. "You know the Racoon division? Well it seems that a squad of Umbrella's guys attacked Birkin and the virus was dropped into the sewers, it spread all the way through Racoon. Until finally they had to nuke the entire city" The other scientist was in awe, but it seemed they dealt with the situations very simply as they worked for an organisation with secret intensions.

"So what's happening now?" The scientist asked. John looked down to the man who was busily typing away at his station.

"Well their clamping down hard on all their units, STARS are attacking as many as they can, and they think their being helped by an inside man" He paused. "Or so I've been told of course" a camera moved behind John and homed in on their conversation; they both noted it in the corner of their eyes.

"So how's the research coming along?" John went on a different subject so the operator of the camera would have no knowledge of what they were talking about, this company had something seriously wrong with them. The Tyranny's had been in production for quite some time now, until finally they had created one that was beyond human thought. It was a huge creature, and was based on the Tyrant model that was in another Umbrella unit. They had deployed two in racoon city, one to retrieve a virus it would seem. And another to wipe out an entire police section that had gone rouge ever since the infection. It was this team that was assaulting all the units.

The walkers had gone through serious treatment as well and had now the capability to hold weapons and firearms and to converse with each other. This information was only top priority and only few knew of the creatures that they were breeding for their own uses. The other scientists didn't have a clue; on occasion some unfortunate soul would come across a feeding experiment and would have lost their life. Their family would have been notified and told they died in an explosion or something and heavily paid off, they shut their mouths from then on.

The camera was heavily shut on John for some time before moving to its usual location, the door. He looked up and then back at his work, something was seriously up around here, security was even tighter and more and more rumours were spreading, perhaps Racoon was coming to them


	5. Descovering The Dead

Isaac stopped in front of us all, covered in the blood from his victims. Abraham was the first to get up and confront him. "Did they touch you?" it was quite strange, the man who had said nothing for the entire time was now the most active, the rest of us just stayed quiet and listened to the two converse. "What happened?"

"The two got up, then their where more, at least five more" He was out of breath and seemed dizzy. "They came after me, they were so fast, I had to shoot their legs out from underneath so they couldn't catch me" Abraham seemed confused.

"They chased after you?" Isaac nodded and sat down on the ground. He had come out of his hero commander mode and it now seemed that Abraham was the one in charge.

Abraham looked at the rest of us. "This has all gone, horribly wrong"

"Ill fucking second that" Johnson spoke aloud and pulled out his rifle and loaded it again quickly for luck I suppose. I looked around, what were we going to do?

Isaac stood up and walked over to us. "We move now, before the catch up, we have to rescue those people in the church and then get to Collins who will be waiting at the rendezvous point just north of the church. On your feet, now!" We all immediately sprung to our feet and checked all our equipment and opened the bag where we took out an array of weapons and anything that could aid us in our battle. It was very simple, we weren't dealing with normal humans here.

Quickly moving now through the trees out into an open field, it was dark and we could hardly see anything. There was faint torchlight from Henderson's flashlight, which we had dimmed on purpose so the hostiles could not catch us up, or find us. But still, we were in the dark with a flashlight that let them know where we were, and they could hide in the dark. A feeling of paranoia came over me; it felt as if they were all watching. We walked for hours it seems, yet light did not beam through the smog and it remained dark with only the flashlight to guide us.

"Stop" Isaac called like he had done before. Quickly Henderson switched out his flashlight and we all got down in the long grass of the fields. Up ahead was a crunching sound, if someone was walking on the grass and the boots where heavy. Isaac peered up then ducked his head very quickly. Heavy breathing could be heard from in front. Johnson took out his pistol and started screwing on a silencer. Isaac nodded and Johnson leaped up and shot three bullets in rapid succession at the target. There was a thump and no more. We all got to our feet and quickly moved over to what ever had landed on the ground.

Amongst a patch of tall grass laid strewn was a bloody corpse of a villager. He had no jaw, instead a gaping hole where the back of his throat could be seen. His torso was covered with blood obviously from his decapitation, or worse. He wore a checked shirt and cream trousers, both of which had been ripped in many places. His eyes where bright red and he smelled something terrible.

I drew back in horror; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. Henderson's peered down and looked at him more, as if analysing. "That's one messed up dude, if I looked like that, Id have to kill myself.


End file.
